


Goodbye sweetie

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and her children say goodbye to The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye sweetie

It was one of those days. One of the days when Eva, Amelia, Rose and Rory have to say goodbye to their father. The 2 youngest didn't really understand, Rose only 4 and Rory only a year old but Eva understood fully and stood facing her father with tears streaming down her cheeks "I don't want to go anywhere daddy…" The Doctor kneels down and wipes the tears from his 7 year olds face "Don't worry Eva, you'll see daddy soon enough. But daddy needs you to be a big girl and help mummy look after your little brother and sisters" she nods and hugs him tightly, pressing her favourite doll into his hands as she moves away "Goodbye daddy" 

Eva grabs her suitcase and runs out of the TARDIS. Amelia, at only 5, only just understood. She gives her father a soft smile and hugged him tightly "Don't forget to come and see us daddy!" She smiles again before running out after her older sister, a bright pink suitcase in tow. Rose giggled and kept a tight hold of her mothers hand, Rory was sat on her hip playing with the curls that tickled his face. River stepped towards him and kissed him gently "Don't forget about your family…please?" She searches in his eyes for the comfort she needs.

The Doctor adjusts his bowtie and smiles "How could I ever forget you mad lot?" He presses a kiss to Rory's forehead and one to Rose's. River smiles with tear-filled eyes "Goodbye sweetie" she turns and walks out of the TARDIS with Rory and Rose. The Doctor flies away the TARDIS away as his family watches from the Pond's backgarden. Silent tears run down Rivers cheeks.   
•••  
That night River cannot sleep, she's curled up. A pillow clutched to her chest as she cries into it, missing her husband already. She knew it was too dangerous on the TARDIS for her children. 3 weeks together was the longest they had ever had. She turns her head as light creeps through the door and sees 3 figures standing in the door way. 

Without a word being said between them the girls climb onto the bed and hug their mother tightly, River smiled softly and held her girls tightly. They hated seeing their mother like this but knew how much she missed their father when they weren't with him. Their mother meant everything to them and they hated seeing her sad. Rose buried her face in her mothers curls "Don't cry mummy, you have us" River never expected her youngest daughter to say anything like this. That night her girls fell asleep in her bed as closer to River as possible. River didn't feel so alone with her girls with her. She wished Rory could of been with her but knew at his young age he deserved his innocence.


End file.
